


[podfic] Consultancy Arrangement

by BlackEyedGirl, reena_jenkins



Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The SGC tries to borrow Hardison for a consultation. He's not protesting, exactly, but he's not sure they've thought this plan through."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Consultancy Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consultancy Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92038) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:05:36  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28L_SG1%29%20_Consultancy%20Arrangement_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
